


Confession...

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Emotional, Hurt, M/M, Sad, i wrote this on my tumblr a while ago, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: I posted this on my Tumblr and decided to post it here finally.Lance is hurt and decides to tell Keith how he feels.





	Confession...

Lance was injured and separated from everyone. "Lance! We've been calling you for 5 minutes! We've got to go!" Pidge yelled on the coms. 

Lance smiled tear falling past his eyes, "sorry guys!" He said casually, "I'm on my way." He struggled to stand, he looked back to the spot he was just lying, he saw the pool of blood that he assumed was more than a few pints. 

"Lance, hurry Allura wants us off the planet!" Shiro said in a slightly annoyed tone. 

He laughed weakly, "ok I'll hurry" Lance used the trees around him for support. 

"Lance goddamnit! Can you be any slower!" Keith complained. 

Lance smiled and thought "it's now or never!" he took a deep breath, "Hey mullet man, you wanna hear something strange? I love you!" It was quite and Lance slouched a bit, 

"w-what?" lance could hear the nervousness in Keith's voice.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself, I used to be jealous of you, but then that jealousy turned into something more? I'm not too sure myself when it changed, but oh-ho-ho it did!" Lance sat on the ground tears streaming down his face now. 

"Keith, Say something, I'm dying here!" He joked bitterly. 

"U-um what?" He could hear him whisper to Shiro, "what do I do, am I dreaming?!" It was getting harder for lance to see. 

"Umm... I-i guess I like you too? Have for a while, I just... Suck at emotions..." Lance started to laugh when Pidge and Hunk "awed" at them. 

Lance trudged forward stumbling. "So will you give me a chance?" he asked trudging forward.

"Y-yeah!" He could hear the excitement in his voice now. 

"Great! If I make it let's go on a date!" Lance said as he started to fade. 

"What, what do you mean by that?" Just then Lance rounded the corner where everyone was. When they saw him he was drenched in his own blood and he collapsed.


End file.
